Manipulator manipulated
by Black Emeralde
Summary: evil manipulator Dumbledore? right, not so bad Dursleys? right as well. Follow the life of Harry as he grow up to manipulate the one that wish to manipulate and direct his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing other then my weird random ideas

**Summary:** What if Harry was manipulated to be the slave/tool/weapon… of Dumby from the start?

What if he actually knew it n that he was in his own way actually the one manipulating dumby?

Feature a manipulating Dumby, a cunning Harry, an helpfull Sevy n much more!

* * *

« Vernon! » Called Petunia Dursley when she opened the door to see the little baby Harry in a basket.

« Yes Petunia dear? »

« Look what these freaks have done, who in their right mind would leave a baby at our door step during such a cold night. » Said the woman in a disgusted tone.

« What should we do love? »

« Raise the poor kid along our sweet little Dudley n contrairy to what that letter ask love him as if he was our own. Do you realise that my sister just died! They drop the kid here never let me know that she's dead and they ask us to neglect and they nearly say to beat up the poor boy only probably so that that evil old crazy man can control the boy when he get to Hogwart »

« Shhh Calm down sweet heart »

« No I wont calm down that… »

« Let's feed the boy and put him in a warm bed then we can calmly decide how we'll proceed right hunny? »

« You're right love lets do that sorry for freaking out but that evil old man has created way too much troubles already and thats the last straw. Did you knew that when my sweet sister got accepted at Hogwart i've sent him a letter to ask if i could come too and he basically answered that someone so worthless with not an ounce of magic didnt had a place in such a great n important world. But from what I've understood from Lily talks, that man preach the protection and respect of non-magical peoples what an hypocrite old manipulating monster. »

« I see, well lets have some tea and decide what we'll do of the boy. »

« There is no way that we'll abandon him or do as that letter say Vernon! I wont allow it he's my sister son, my own blood! »

« Shhh sweety u'll wake the boys up if you dont calm down. And seriously do you honestly think that we will mistreat the poor thing? But we gota plan the education of our boys if we want the old man to get what's comming for him » At that Vernon smirked evilly.

« Oh Vernon I love so much when you dont have to pretend that you're a dumb power hungry bully and an evil bastard. »

« I know love but as you know it's the only way to protect our secrets. But you're wrong I can be an evil bastard to whom deserve it. Now first thing will be to send a owl to that old fool to let him know that we will treat the boy as he wish and that he'll have his tool when the boy get to attend Hogwart. But for tonight lets go get some sleep tomorow we'll plan how to put everything into motion.»

Next day 

« Ok hunny first we will need someone to know what is happening in the magical world as well as maybe help us prepare the kids better for what's gone happen in the futur becose from the sound of it they are planning to send the boy on a suicide mission by attacking a maniac that would supposedly eventually resurect without even preparing him decently saying that that way we'll most likely inherit his supposedly locked fortune. »

« hmmm well there was that nice lonely little boy that lily was playing with when we were kids. She went to school with him and they were best friends for years until they had to fake a break out a few years ago becose Dumbledore was apparently unhappy about their friendship and they were scared that he would do something drastic about it. We are still corresponding about once a week to see how's life goin around here being Lily sister I also befriended Severus he's the one am often sending messages to. »

« Good Good, hopefully he'll be willing to help us out. »

« Am sure he will he hate Dumbledore for everything he made him, Lily and everyone go through, Says he's darker then the dark lord if only becose he make as if he's so much on the light greatness side. »

« Dont worry hunny we'll work everything out and Dumbledore will pay greatly for every pain he created »

6 Years later

An old aristocratic man with a strict and mean look knocked on the door of the Dursleys. Vernon opened the door.

« Mr. Dursley I presume? »

« Yes It's myself »

« Good, Am Mr. Huntington, you called becose you have a kid you want me to bring in line by any mean necessary? » Said the man loud enough to be heard my Miss Figg who was as always looking out and reporting every happening at the Dursleys.

« Ah yes, yes come on in sir »

« thank you very much Mr Dursley.»

Once inside Severus droped his glamour

« Good afternoon Petunia, Vernon and here we must have harry and Dudley? » Said Severus silkily.

« Good afternoon Severus it's been long since I've last seen you. You sure have grown out of that scawny look of your. Yes this is my son and nephew, Dudley and Harry »

« Hello sir » Said both boys politely

« Now boys go play upstair while we talk to that gentleman. »

« Yes uncle vernon/Dad » Both runned upstair straight to Dudley room.

« Tea, cookies Severus? »

« Yes please, thank you Petunia. »

« It's a pleasure Mr. Snape… »

« Please do call me Severus. »

« Allright Severus, am pleased to finally meet you in person rather then simply in letters. Now as you know the boys started taking dramatic art classes this year hopefully this will be of much help for what is to come. I wish first to thank you for letting us know what is happening in the wizarding world seeing as with the trouble i've had in the past i've had to make as if i was a simple muggle for years. »

« If you dont mind me asking what exactly happened that had you need to go in exile vernon? »

Vernon laughed drily before answering in a dark tone « Let just say that my familly loved the dark lord way too much for my own good and that me and my dear petunia would have been in constant danger otherwise. Altho I arnt sure who's the worst the dark lord or Dumbledore. Did you knew that petunia actually had magic? But that the old fool becose of her roots locked her magic away. Am actually not too sure still why he blocked her magic and left lily her's probably only needed 1 tool at the time and now that she's dead want to use her son as tool instead and I wont allow that to happen.»

« Petunia had magic?! »

« Yes luckily i found out and was able to unlock it » Vernon took Pet's hand in his and squeezed it.

« Let's see what we'll do in a near futur now, I have to head back to school in 2hrs. I have been thinking about the problem these last few years and as you thought the boy will need to act as if he had been misstreated all his life. I will later on teach both boy how to protect their thoughts something that even someone with no magic can learn altho seeing as you are both magicals I suppose that Dudley is magical as well? »

« Yes, I've made sure to register him at Durmstang, which is where i went, to be certain that Dumbledore wouldnt get a notice about my son bein magical. » Said Vernon while Petunia went upstair to check on the kids.

« Good. Both boys will need to keep up the theater classes as to atone their acting skills. I will come regularily teach them some more on that subject as well as developping their cunning and logic altho am sure they must be learning a lot from a great man like you were Mr Altéorik. » Finished Severus with a satisfied smirk which Vernon returned.

« I see that my wife was right in choosing someone as skilled as you Severus. Am honored to be working with you and getting your help with these matters. You've figured my identity pretty fast I would say.»

« It's a pleasure as well Vernon. Also, I will teach, I suppose with your help, magic to both boys so that they have a head on once they start school and so that Harry do not arrive to school with no clue how even the most basic things are done. I will occasionallly bring a friend of mine with his son, whom is my godson, to teach the boys social ethic as well as how to behave in every life situations in the magic world. Also, if possible, I would like my godson to attend lessons with the boys. It would be much better then the isolation he is subjected to at the moment with only the elves and his mother as company and a few times per week his father. »

« Evidently it would be a pleasure to teach the boy too. Harry and Dudley could use to have a friend of their status. Mr Malfoy I presume? »

« You presume well Mr. Dursley »

« Good it's setteled then. When should I await the boy? »

« I would actually recommand that a week Draco and hi mother make the daily trips here and the next week that the boys and yourself go at Malfoy manor. That way they will get to not always be locked in the same areas and also that way young Draco can learn a bit about this world which could be usefull for him and here could be teached writing skills, acting , ethic and such and at malfoy manor we could show the kids more proper magical cultures as well as how to do magic. Also that way you and Petunia wouldnt be so much isolated from the magic world anymore. »

« Great that sound like a wonderfull plan. »

« Oh and i would also recommand that the 3 boys learn some martial arts with an expert. Here's one that I know whom showed me. He's from the magical world but dont worry he's neither on Dumbledore or on the dark lord side. »

« Thank you Severus »

« You are welcome. Lucius will contact you shortly, I talked to him about martial arts and should you agree he would appreciate if you could take care of signing up for Draco as well. Here is his autorisation for whatever activity you need to sign up the boy at and evidently lucius will pay you back any fee's in double. Now I must head back to school before the old fool wonder what take me so long.»

* * *

It's wayyyy too late to double check if i've made much spelling mistakes so sorry if it was much of a pain lol do hope u enjoyed n feel free to let me know what was like/disliked


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Dudley were sitting at the top of the stairs listening in the adults conversation when they heard Petunia saying that she was goin to check on them sot hey noisily ran back to their room. Once at their door she sighted softly.

« Boys what's the main rule again? »

« That if we dont avoid getting caught that it's not worth doin something that we shouldn't do »

« Good make sure you do apply that rule boys. Now if you calmly play in your room until we are done downstair we will go watch a nice movie tonight but you two must behave! »

« Yes mom/aunt petunia » said both boys excitedly

Petunia shook her head smiling then went back downstair. Petunia, Vernon, Severus, Dudley and Harry were all wearring a special undetectable necklace when they wern't in their house. These necklaces were protecting them against some common poisons as well as giving them general protection against attacks and sickness. But the main purpose of these artefacts were to modify their appearance giving them the looks that we all know about them. Vernon to look like the blunt rude businessman, Petunia to look like the mean gossiping aunt, Harry the poor misstreated orphan, Dudley the mean dumb spoilled school bully in-making and sererus the cranky heartless deatheather turned spy. In reality Petunia could had passed as the twin of her sister with her beautifull long red hairs, vibrant emerald hairs and thin but not skelly like body. Vernon was a well fitted n healty man of 6'2 with a strong and imposing but kind look. He has short brown hairs and hazlenut eyes. His son Dudley have forest green eyes, short brown hairs like his dad and a healty normal size for his age being not fat or too skinny. Harry for his part still look like his dad but with tammer hairs whom have a bit of a reddish tint in them if we look correctly he look like a well feed and taken care little boy whom happiness wern't hindered. Sererus for his part was still his tall self but his hairs were not looking greasy and his skin and teeth were looking healty.

« Now I must head back to school before the old fool wonder what take me so long.» the kids could hear Severus say before their aunt called them downstair.

« Bye Sir » Said both kids

« Farewell Mr. Dursley, Mr. Potter, we should see more of each other in a close future. » That being said the professor put his aristocratic disguise back.

« I shall be back in 3 days Mr and Mrs Dursley at the same time to teach that unrully nephew of your some more how to behave. » with that he left for the school with a satisfied smirk.

Severus was sitting in Dumbledore office as the fire turned green and miss Figg stepped in the room.

« Ahh Arabella how is young Mr. Potter faring? »

Severus snorted and they could hear something along the lines of pampered prince, attention seeking brat and trouble maker which made the headmaster eyes shine in pleasure and amusement which didnt go unoticed by the potion master.

« now now Severus you havn't even meet the poor boy » scolded lightly the old man.

« Like I need to he'll be a nuisance as soon as he set foot in Hogwart like his father always was. »

« The Dursley hired some strict looking tutor for the boy to teach him to behave. The man seemed like physical teaching wasnt beyon himself. As for the kid he seem to be obediant in general, hardworking and is much small and skinny for his age. This evening I saw the boy and his familly go out and he was limping a bit.» For someone who knew how to look the headmaster looked incredibly satisfied and proud of himself at those words his plans were goin as they should the boy would be so easy to bend to his wishes. Especially when he would save the boy from his predicament.

« Thank you Arabella, do keep me updated on your finding if anything happen. »

« I will headmaster. Good evening sir's » She went back to her home.

3 days later

The same old aristocratic man arrived at the Dursley house accompanied by a girl who must had been about 14 years old.

« Good morning Mr. Dursley I do hope you dont mind me bringing along my daughter? »

« Not at all Mr Huntington she can keep company to my sweet little wife while you take care of the boy. I must congratulate you sir he's been much more obedient since you came the other day. »

« Good am glad that some dicipline been of some help to you Mr Dursley »

The duo went into the house and Lucius and Draco took their disguise off.

« Draco… »

« yes father, sorry father, It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and miss Dursley I am Draco and this is my father Lord Malfoy. » He shook the hand of Vernon and kissed the hand of petunia softly. « Harry, Dudley am happy to finally get to see the two of you I do hope that we will have good relations together. »

« Good work Draco am proud of you. Your falling quite well in the noble status that you are »

« Thank you father »

Lucius repeated the salutations that his son did.

« Harry, Dudley I do hope that you observed the way we presented ourself to you becose now I would like the 2 of you to do the same for me and my son »

Both boys succeeded very well with the exercise and all day they simulated all kind of social events all playing different roles and doing the appropriate greatings.

« This will be enough for today, tomorow my wife will accompany Draco. I would like that the 3 of you including Draco make the appropriate greating that her status of Lady Malfoy require. On that note let's go back home Draco.

« Yes father »

The days months and years passed. The 3 boys growed really close to each other becoming great friends feeling as if they were brothers. They were learning constantly but always using games to do so. They were fit, healty and outgoing. Excessivelly cunning and having great acting skills. It was now the summer and they would soon begin their magical schooling out of the house. Harry and draco would go to Hogwart and Dudley would go as Dudley Armion at Durmstang. The 3 boys had little journal that they could write to each other in real time just by writting to whom the message was for on the name tag before opening the book. Today Severus an Lucius would test Harry and Draco on their rôles to play once at school to make sure that they knew how to act toward each other and toward specific peoples.

« Dray, uncle Sev, uncle Lucius and aunty Narcisia! How was the trip to Greece? » Asked Harry excitedly when he saw them entering the house.

« Hey Harry it was great! Wish you coulda came. »

« Alright boys now you 2 remember how you must act toward each other? »

« Uncle Lucius we've been practicing that for weeks now! How we could remember » Harry rolled his eyes

« Dont you take that tone of voice with me young man you wouldnt like the consequences. »

« Sorry Uncle Lucius »

« Thats better. This is important the interactions you 2 will have in the train will have a huge repercution on the feeling of reality that your hate toward each other will have all year. Now I am quite certain that Dumbledore will enlist the help of the weasleys to keep track of you and they have a son, Ron weasley whom will most likely have for task of befriending you Harry. You will follow that plan to the letter and let him become your real friend. As they say keep a close eye on your friend and a closer look on your ennemies. Dudley will be disguised as Mr Weasley. I want to see you Harry accept the friendship he will offer then i want the 2 of you interact friendily until Draco get close to the 2 of you. Am certain from that point you know what I want you to do so let's the show begin. »

Dudley arrived posing as Ron

« Harry Potter! THE Harry Potter! Omg… » Ron/Dudley keeped on talking excitedly not leaving much room to Harry to talk and trying to be as irritating as possible and acting as sugar boosted as possible so that they could see that Harry wouldnt show any undue emotions then Draco got to the room.

« My, my if it isnt the weasel brat with our celebrity. Get out of the way freakle head and let the important peoples talk. » Draco pushed Ron/Dudley away and gave his hand to Harry. « Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Potter Let's be friend and I can show you how to choose your friends wisely. »

Harry looked at him disgustedly « I dont think so Malfoy, Draco Malfoy » spatted Harry exagerating Draco am important speaking way. « I can choose my friend greatly thank you very much and I would never associate with arrogant fools like yourself now get the hell out of this compartment. »

Draco huffed and left.

« Well said mate »

Lucius start softly applauding. « Alright boys I would say that you are ready altho I would prefer if you would use more extensive vocabulairy next time Draco.

« yes Father. »

A/N : Thanks for the reviews hope you all liked that 2nd chapter. I do hope that I havnt left so much spelling mistakes this time tryed to check it but not bein an English speaker and using this to actually practice my English as well as putting by writting what float around my head I would suppose that I've probably left much errors and I am sorry about it.

Next chapter will be on the events in the first book. The first few years will be much similiar in the big lines as the books but will split complettely from it eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter will center around first year. All the Events that happened in the first book will stay the same as such i wont rewrite the books will only add the undercover operations. Hope u'll enjoy and be sure to let me know what u've liked and dislike or things you would like to see.

Also I wanted to know would you peoples want Sirius and/or rémus on Harry or Dumbledore side?

Any caracters you would especialy love seeing with/against Harry?

That being said have a good reading….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Early morning of September 1rst, Dursley's house

« Calm down Harry, you should be happy you'll get to practice all those nice spells 1 week before me. Learning how magic work and all the types of movements was cool but I can't wait to get to try it out for real! » Said Dudley excitedly.

« Yea, yea it's not you that will have to hide your true self all the time! You wont even need to see Dumbledore or deal with him. » Said Harry while not stoping pacing in round

« You know what you have to do we've practiced it for ages. It's easy just need to pick fights with Dray all the time, say that slitherins are evils and act as if Dumbledore is a god. »

« I know that! Am just nervous. And wont get to see you until next summer! And will only have agressive contacts with Draco. » Said Harry sulkily

« Aww just say that u'll miss me. But anyway yo know that uncle Sev will arrange things so that you and Draco get to see each other. »

« yea… »

« So just have fun and take it as a long time acting practice »

« yea you're right. Thanks Dudley's »

« you're welcome bro » Then Dudley took Harry in a headlock and messed with his hairs

« Hey! You'll… »

« Mess your hairs? C'mon Harry they already look like a rat ness can't get any worst » Harry faked a pout at that.

Diairy entry between _Harry_ and **Dudley **

_You wouldn't belive how much of a moronic prat that weasley boy is. He verbally assaulted Draco even if he had never met him before and that as soon as he entered our compartment. Then he wondered why Dray insulted him, idiot boy. Wish it was him that i had locked in the serpent cage at the zoo the other day when i pranked you. _

**That wasn't funny at all! Ok it was but I looked like an idiot while i was stucked there.**

_Then there's that girl Hermione_

**Ooooh Harry got a girl friend!! **

_No no she was just rambling book non-sens about reading allllll about me like a book would tell her who I really am. So anyway she got there and fixed my glasses… after all the trouble we went through to break them *sight* _

**Aww poor Ryry **

_Dont call me that told you load of time!_

**Ryry Ryry Ryry Ryry ****Ryry Ryry ****Ryry Ryry…**

_Argh! You'll see next time I see you you'll regret these words! _

**Suuuure**

_Ron been spluttering non-sens about Gryfondor greatness and Slytherin evilness the whole train ride… Am so glad that we've learned to tune peoples out._

**I bet**

_I've learned something interesting during the sorting ceremony today altho I shouldn't have been surprised. _

**Ah and what is that? **

_Talked to the hat a while explaining that it had to put me in Gryfondor and he told me that I would do well in Slytherin but that he understood my motives and that anyway the headmaster had casted a spell on him so that he would be unable to sort me anywhere beside Gryfondor. Oh and his parting words were to make the headmaster pay for daring putting a spell on him. _

**Hmmm right from what mom and dad told us that isn't all that much surprising but please Harry do be carefull. **

_I will.G'night Dudley_

**G'night Harry **

Mid-october potion class

Harry made sure to be seen by the professor when he throwed some random item in Draco cauldron.

« Potter! Detention, 20points from Gryfondor and stay after Class »

« Yes Sir » then mumbled under his breath « Stupid old greasy git »

« And that will be another 20points Mr. Potter. Class is dismissed Mr Malfoy kindly stay and clean that mess that that ignorant fool created »

« yes Sir » Draco glared at Harry until the professor spelled the door shut and the room silenced.

« How have you been boys? »

« good uncle Sev. »

« Good now Harry what was the meaning of that display we have 2hrs before dinner so lets get comfortable and discuss shall we? »

« Thank you uncle Sev. It's not much really the director took me to his office yesterday asking me about life in general. He's been using legilimency on me so I've shown him made up memories of bein abused by my uncle and cousin and felt such a satisfaction radiating from him it was sickening. »

« Yes I would belive that it would be. How are classes comming along you 2?»

« Great uncle Sev. Father will probably be much dissapointed in me tho. Beside potion am 2nd best in all my classes. That Hermione girl is a real walking dictionary. »

« Yes that she is and am certain that your father will be proud of you as long as you make the needed efforts. »

« Thank you uncle Sev » Said the young boy smiling

« What about you Harry? »

« Well in reality I think am understanding everything pretty well. If i wasnt making sure to get only passing grades I'd prolly competition with Dray grade's »

« Good Good. I will test that in Wednesday detention. On that note am proud of the both of you. You have been doin a great job and as such I give you both 10 points of our points system. »

« Thank you uncle Sev! » said both boys happily immagining what they would decide to buy with their points this comming summer maybe a trip in the mountain or a new game who know they'd just have to try to earn as much points as possible by then!

Wednesday detention

« Ok Harry in these detentions I will test out your practical lvl of all the spells you have learned by then. If they arnt to my liking we will simply practice them until you get them perfectly right understood? »

« Yes uncle Sev. »

« Good I will give you those detentions regulary and evidently you can let your friends know that you have cleaned horrible cauldrons or prepared slimmy ingredients for the dungeon bat » Said Severus with a knowing smirk which made the boy blush

« Gota keep appearance uncle Sev… »

« I know my boy I know. You give your real assignments to your aunt Petunia via your Diary right? »

« Yes uncle Sev. »

« Good and I would think she gives you the points if they are well done and I do the same for Draco assignment and when I hear that he do well in class as such those detentions practices work the same understood? »

« Yes »

« good lets start then »

Diary _Harry _and **Dudley**

**Hey harry how've you been? Is it true that there was a troll attack at the school? Mom was kinda freaking out in the letter she've sent to me, wanted me to tell you that she love you, miss having us all around and hope that school is going well. Also she wanted me to tell you that you would get an hell of a scolding once you get back home. She looked hmm much pissed off I would say I think that your very lucky to be so far away from home right now at least she would have the time to cool off a bit.**

_Yea… She isnt the only one that was mad tho. Uncle Sev is saddly right here at school and didnt hesitate to give me a piece of his mind and this time I didnt had to lie to my supposed friends when I told them what he made me do. I swear he had keept the viless of ingredients just for when I would be the one to do something bad… _

**Well… we ARE talking avout uncle Sev here what else would you expect?**

_Yea…_

_**So what did happen finally?**_

_Remember that Hermione girl?_

**Yea Dray keep whinning to me about how that girl know everything and shouldnt be so good with her muggle blood.**

_Hehe yea that do sound like Draco. Anyway the weasley prat had said something hurtfull to her and she was hidding in the bathroom so when the troll arrived instead of going to the common room me and Ron went to see her.I wonder if she had to befriend me as well or if it's only Ron that is the false friend…_

**But then that wasnt your fault they cant be mad at you for that!**

_Yea I tryed to tell that to uncle Sev…_

**I take it that he didnt took it too well?**

_Too well? He added me 10 cauldrons to wash and 2 more day of detentions for rambling non-sens. Said I could and should have warned a teacher instead of running like an idiot into a dangerous situation. That I could have got myself killed. But then he also added that if he was mad was cause he didnt wanted me to be uselessly hurt and that even if I do have to act like the Potter golden image that I still have to think things up and dun risk my life. _

**Aww he always have such a way with words goin from blazing anger to caring speach. **

_Yea… well I need to sleep all those chores burned me out see you later Dudley._

Some Freezing night after Chrismas time in the common room

« Our getting friend with Harry and keeping an eye on him mission is goin well Mione, the idiot dont even suspect a thing. Such a hero… but hey that's good for us at least that way we get our money and one day we'll have the fame and anything we need. »

« Yes Ron it will be great » Said Hermione absentmindly while reading her book in the empty room.

A few days later

«Hey Harry »

« Hey Nevile, how are you doing? »

« Good thank you. May I speak with you privately a moment? »

« sure what is it? »

« The other night.. I heard Ron and Hermione talking in the common room about how they are not really your friends, that they are paid to do so » Said Nevile nervously and horrified

« I see… can you keep that a secret and act as if you had totally forgot about it? »

« Sure can Harry, afterall my grand mother didnt given me a rememberall for nothing. »

« Great. Well see you later Nev and dont worry yourself about that I will deal with it in due time. »

« cool bye Harry »

A day after saving Norbert while Ron is at the infirmary

« Harry, may I speak to you please? »

« Yes what is it Hermione? » Asked Harry wondering what the girl could want

« I must tell you something of most importance and now that Ron is in the infirmary it's the best ever time. Before the start of school professor Dumbledore went to my house, having checked my folders and seeing how influential my parents are and all the expectations they have in me he thought I would be his best option for his plans. » She stopped a while looking nervously at him

« Go on Hermione I dont bite, what is the problem? Any plan that Dumbledore can't be anything but flawless and great. »

« No, actually you will probably think that I'm nut but I doubt that Dumbledore is all that great. He manipulate peoples by their weakness and make them think that he is perfect. But what I wanted to tell you is that Dumbledore wanted me to be your friend so that I could spy on you and report everything you were doing to him, I'm so sorry Harry! »

« I see… and why did you do it? »

« I didnt had much choices from what I had understood from the books I had buyed before the headmaster visit was that he was one of the most powerfull and influential being of our ere and I was scared of what he would do to me if I were to refuse… Oh Harry am so sorry! I've been wanting to warn you from the start but I never had a chance before now » She started sobbing quietly

« What about Ron is he part of that plan as well? »

« Ron hate you all he want is the fame you will bring him and the money that Dumbledore give him to be your best friend. »

« I see… I will need to think about it, I take it that nothing we said in this room will get out of here? »

« Yes I wont say a word to anyone that you wont say I can talk to about the matter »

« Thank you for being honest with me Hermione. »

On the train back home

« Here is my phone number at the Dursley's do make sure to call me » Said Harry while looking meaningfully at Hermione and giving both Ron and Hermione his phone number before heading with a dreadfull posture toward his familly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope you liked! Next Chapter will center around the summer before 2nd year. Make sure to let me know what u liked/disliked and if theres specific things you would like to see happening


End file.
